1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packages of the type used to package food products, such as berries, and more particularly to a composite, two-piece, package comprising a paperboard tray and interlocking plastic cover.
2. Description of Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this application conducted in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 1,725,173 2,316,457 3,027,062 3,191,846 3,410,475 3,795,360 3,926,362 4,339,068 4,362,265 4,431,128 4,444,354 4,470,538 4,474,324 4,742,934 4,856,707 4,877,178 4,930,681 and Canadian Letters Patent Number 873,183 ______________________________________
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses an interlocking tray and cover arrangement, especially suitable for packaging food products, which includes a paperboard tray having laterally outwardly extending projections at the upper ends of certain of its side walls, which projections are adapted to be releaseably received within a peripheral groove located at a lower portion of a molded plastic cover.